Contemporary turbofan aircraft engines may include a thrust reverser system to assist in reducing the aircraft speed during landing. Typical thrust reversers include a movable control surface that when in the reversing position directs airflow through a thrust reverser cascade that reverses at least a portion of the airflow passing through the engine. Typically, the moveable control surface is guided by a low friction rail sliding within a guide channel in response to multiple actuators controlled by a mechanical synchronizing system to prevent binding between the rail and guide due to non-symmetric loading.